Blood is in the Air
by Woodchip54
Summary: A matchmaking show Ceaser Flickermen hosts! The first guests Katniss and Peeta! AU! Please read its kinda funny\ Dramatic!


This story is told from Ceaser Flickermen's P.O.V And its just something random I came up with. So….R&R!

Hello! And Welcome to the Hunger Games matchmaker Blood is in the Air! I'm Ceaser Flickermen and today we will be helping people with there love issues in The Hunger Games Past. So Here is Katniss and Peeta!

_Applause_

"So how is your life together so far? How about Katniss answers this question!"

She nods, "Well me, and Peeta have two kids. And we live in the victors village. Are kids names are Priam, and Klara. Priam, well he is like me strangely, and Klara is more like Peeta. But they get along most times, and we really don't plan on telling them anything about the games."

"I see, and why is this?"

"Because well you know in the games you have to kill. Well we don't want them assuming it's ok to kill people for fame! And then I would gave to end up telling them about my little sister…..You know Priam was named after two people. Peeta and….My little sister, Prim." A tear rolls down her cheek.

"And why does this make you sad Katniss?"

"Because my little sister died, when I was 17. She was in President Snow's mansion at the time. And bombs went off, and they killed her."

I'm surprised she actually told me this! Usually I can't get stories like these out of tributes!

"So Peeta." I say with a dazzling smile, "Why are you two here in the first place?"

"Well you see Ceaser. About a week ago Katniss's old friend Gale came and visited. And he used to like her I guess. And well it seems he hasn't gotten over her. But he knows as well as practically everyone else that we are married. But he still did what he did."

I always loved this kid! He gave me the best stories! He was the one who told me he was in love with Katniss! Wow! He's just the best!

"And Peeta, what was that?"

"Well he said he wanted to stay with us a couple of nights. But about the third night I took the kids for a walk. They were getting hyper, and bored while only being inside. And when I got back he was just leaning in to kiss Katniss. I just stood in shock. But they kissed, and then she saw me."

"Well what did she say?"

"She really didn't say anything except, Oh Peeta I. But I just ran back outside. It took all my will power not to cry in front of my children."

I look at Katniss. She has the most sad look in her dark gray eyes.

"Katniss, did you apologize?"

"Oh of course I did! After Peeta walked out I slapped Gale on the face. Well because he could, and might make me loose my husband! I ran outside looking for Peeta, but I couldn't find him. My children were sitting beneath a tree in our yard. I asked Klara where he was. Because since they are so alike I just, well she just reminds me of him. She has curly blonde hair, and dark gray eyes. While Priam has dark brown hair with blue eyes."

"Who is older, Priam, or Klara?" I ask with a smile on my face. We have to cant make them start to cry like babies! It could be bad for the show!

"Klara is older. By about a year."

"Ok well go on with the story."

She nods, "Well she said he went to town. Which I thought was strange because no shops are open this late at night. So I grabbed a flashlight from the house, and I went looking. I found him at the old school house. He was sitting in the grass by a patch of dandelions."

I can see her eyes are tearing up again.

"Well how about Peeta finishes!"

"Well ok. Well she sat down next to me. I gave her a dandelion, and she started to cry. Because it reminded her of her father somehow. Well at least that is what she told me. And I couldn't believe it didn't even remind her of me a little! I mean I don't want to be selfish! But…. Well anyway she just sat and looked at me. Until she said it was the first time she noticed a scar on my face. Well I guess it's not really a scar more like, well I guess a slap mark. And I told her it was from the day I burnt the bread, so I could give it to her. We were about 11 I think."

The crowd awwwwwww's. I see Katniss looking ok again, and I nod to her to continue the story.

"Well I had never really looked at his face close before. Without all the makeup, and the bright lights. So I kissed him on the cheek. And I said sorry, and left. Now I want to point out. I don't apologize well! So I really didn't know what to do! And we haven't talked to each other since."

"Ok, well we need the voters to decide! Should they make up? Or breakup!"

**The Votes are Being Tallied.**

A Peacekeeper brings me a card.

I take it out of the envelope. And read, "MAKE UP! The reasoning, you are everyone's favorite couple! No one wants to see you guys split! So we have a way to make you guys get back together. It's the game where I ask one person what there favorite thing is, and the other person has to write it down."

I hand Katniss a mini white board and marker.

"Katniss, what is Peeta's favorite color?"

She doesn't write anything for a second, but then she smiles, and writes it down.

"Katniss how would you know this answer?"

She smiles, "Well on the train ride for the victory tour Peeta told me his favorite color."

"So Peeta? What is your favorite color!"

"I don't think she remembers. But it's sunset orange."

Katniss turns her white board around. It says **Sunset Orange.**

Peeta turns to Katniss. "I can't believe you remembered that!"

"How could I forget Peeta! I love you!"

He smiles, "I love you to." the lean in to kiss, and the camera turns on me.

"Well that was another episode of Blood is in the Air! I'm Ceaser Flikermen signing off."

_Applause_

A\N Ok! Well if your writing a story with romance, and you would like two tributes to be on the show please leave a review! In the review write the story name, your two tributes, there district, what there arguing over, and PM me if they make up or break up! We want it to be surprise after all!


End file.
